The Eighth World Wonder
by 100TenMillion
Summary: This story contains the following: giant spiders, humor, romance, drama, people that turn to giant wolves, Leah imprinting, Edward putting his foot in his mouth, sexual tension, guy talk, action, love, angst, joy, and girls love. And some yuri as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Eighth World Wonder

Chapter 1:

_Have you ever felt trapped, like you just couldn't get the hell out of where you were because any and every option available to you just didn't let you get the hell out of your situation far enough? Or because no matter how hard you frigging tried, you just couldn't get the hell away from whatever the fuck was fucking with you? Because that's how I feel every frigging day of my life._

_It's like, always the same damned thing, you know? I wake up, I go to class, I come home, I do my things, I go to bed. Then on the next day, I do the same thing. And on the next day, again. And repeat until the weekend. And what about the weekend? Patrols with Jacob and our pack. Saturday and Sunday. Every Saturday and Sunday. lather, rinse, repeat. Meanwhile, all the girls my age are getting themselves married, having kids and moving the hell out of La Push. And here I am, trying my hardest to get out, only to be pushed back in. All the time..._

"Hey Leah! Come on!" Jacob knocks on Leah's door. She closes up her diary, locks it, and puts it away. She puts on her shirt, and walks out to meet up with Jacob.

"OK, let's do this..." Leah breathes in, and shifts into a wolf form. She and Jacob rush out towards the woods, on their Saturday patrol. In truth, Jacob was just making sure the area surrounding Renesmee's house was free from, shall we say, 'dangers'.

"This is shit..." Leah thinks to herself, though Jacob can hear her. "Where the hell are Quil and Embry?"

"With Clare, and shopping with his mom, respectively." Jacob surveys the panorama as the wind rustles through his reddish brown fur. "Where's Seth?"

"With Mom." Leah lays down on the ground. "I'm so sick of this routine..."

"Yeah?" Jacob walks towards her.

"Every frigging week the same thing..." Leah gets up. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"No." Jacob lays down beside Leah, who lays down again. "Sometimes just wish it was easier, though. I mean, yeah, I miss the days when a weekend meant going fishing, or lazing round my house doing nothing..."

Leah and Jacob take a short break overlooking the forests of the Olympic Peninsula.

"They're leaving soon..." Jacob suddenly thinks up. "The Cullen family..."

"Good. Bye bye leeches." Leah chuckles.

"Not funny!" Jacob growls, as his fur straightens up. "They're taking Renesmee with them!"

"So? If she's your imprint, she'll be back." Leah slouches.

"You don't know what it's like to imprint." Jacob gets up. "Go back home."

"Jake!" Jared runs up to Jacob and Leah. "The Council's calling for you!"

"What for?" Jacob shifts back into a human, who makes it a point to put his pants back on promptly. He motions to Jared to do the same as well.

"Someone's asking for you. Someone from far away, I think. Says he has something for you..." Jared blushes madly as he sees that Leah was there too. He almost wished she'd shift back right then and there.

Meanwhile...

"I told you! This package is only for the chief of the tribe!" A young man holds onto a small brown box zealously. A young lady, no older than 15, timidly holds unto his arm. "Bring Jacob Black here, and I'll give him the package!"

"Jacob Black is NOT the chief of our nation." Sam Uley stand tall and proud. "Gives us the package if it's meant for the leader of the Quileute."

"Grandmother told us Jacob Black was the chief! The package is for him, and him alone!" The young man glares dangerously at Sam and the rest of the council.

"We've already sent for Jacob. Please, calm down young man." Quil Ateara Sr. speaks up.

"How does your grandmother know Jacob? And why does she believe him to be the chief?' Billy interjects. "Just who are you?"

"I'm not telling any of you!" The young man holds unto his package tightly.

"Ken, just give them the package..." The young girl shyly whispers. "I'm scared..."

"No way Hannah, you heard what Grandmother said." Ken whispers back. He goes back to glaring at the council.

Ken stands at 6 feet even. He is slender, has well toned musculature, and has eyes as black as his hair. His skin is copper colored. He often wears non sleeved jackets with no shirt underneath, denim shorts and sandals.

Hannah is very petite. Standing at 5 feet 3 inches, her black hair is kept in a pair of pigtails. Like Ken, she too is copper skinned. She wears sandals and a blue sundress. Her bust size is B cup, and she wears pink panties with no bra.

"Hey...someone called for me?" Jacob enters the communal hut.

"Are you Jacob Black?" Ken glares at Jacob. Jacob merely nods, causing Ken to sigh in relief. "Here, Grandmother sends this."

Ken hands Jacob the package. Jacob eyes the package curiously. It was then that Leah entered.

"What's going on, Jake?" Leah eyes the package, then notices the two strangers. Suddenly, she feels an amazing feeling, as if her entire body was on fire and yet aloft at the same time. She feels like this stranger was now the center of her Universe.

"What the? A wooden spider?" Jacob eyes the trinket cautiously.

"That is a Spider totem!" Quil Sr sounds amazed. "Which tribe did you say you were from?"

"Hopi, sir." Ken eyes the totem. It is a small, yet very well crafted woodwork. I'd say it was about 11 inches long, at most. Large enough to fit into the palm of one's hand.

"Do we have a Wolf totem to give to these two?" Quil Sr looks somewhat ecstatic. "We must return the favor!"

"Why?" Sam tries to grab the totem, but Jacob stops him. It was then that Sam noticed Leah acting strangely.

"A totem like this holds great spiritual value! It is a sign of friendship between two tribes!" Quil Sr tries getting up. "We must make a Wolf totem!"

"What's so special about this?" Jacob tosses the totem into the air, then catches it again. "It's just a wood figurine."

"No wonder you're not the chief of the Quileute. You're stupid!" Ken attempts to take back the totem. "You don't know anything!"

"Why I ought to..." Jacob prepares to punch Ken in the face, but stops when Hannah jumps in front of her brother.

"No..please..." The horrified look in Hannah's eyes is enough to calm Jacob down.

"Jake..." Leah grabs Jacob. "Excuse me, I need to speak with him a moment..."

As Leah leads Jacob away from the Council, Quil excitedly walks towards Ken. "Please, stay with us until we finish our Wolf totem."

Ken looks on at the council skeptically. He nods his head. "We'll be at the motel we saw down the road. Come on Hannah..."

Meanwhile...

"OK OK OK OK..." Leah paces around, wringing her hands together. "I did NOT just do that. That did NOT just happen..."

"Leah, calm down!" Jacob grabs her. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"OK...Uh, Jacob? Tell me again how imprinting works?" Leah darts her eyes around. "Not that I've done it, of course!"

"Leah! Did you imprint?" Jacob hugs her. "Alright!"

"I told..." Leah gulps. "Maybe?"

"Awesome! When did it happen?" Suddenly, Jacob realizes something. "Wait...not on that jerk we just met, did you?"

That was when Ken and Hannah exited the communal hut. Ken looks Jacob over and scoffs, dragging Hannah behind him. Hannah, however, seems to be almost staring at...

"Wha..." Jacob looks at Hannah. Then at Leah, who was bashfully turning her gaze away. Then at Hannah again. Then at Leah again. Then at Hannah again. Then at Leah once more. Then at Hannah for a fourth time. "My...God..."

"Now, now it's not what you think..." Leah raises her hands against Jacob. "I'm not into girls, OK? I like guys! I'm a guy liking girl! Perfectly straight! I did NOT imprint on another girl!"

"Holy shit!" Leah's eyes widen in horror as she recognizes the voice. She slowly turns around, and sees Quil, Seth and Embry standing with their mouths open in shock (Embry himself looking aroused).

"Wow Seth! Your sister's a lezzy!" Embry laughs out loud as he runs away from Leah's fury.

"Wow... Leah's gay now..." Jacob begins to laugh out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eighth World Wonder

Chapter 2:

_Yesterday, I imprinted, which really sucks for me because I thought for sure it'd be different. Like, WAAAAAYYYYY different. For one thing, I never expected to imprint on another girl!_

_OK, OK, I know it sounds kinda weird. In fact, it's one hell of a situation I got myself into! Ugh, I don't even know her name, and I still can't get her out of my head!_

_The hell with this! The hell with imprinting, and the hell with being a fucking wolf!_

Leah closes up her diary. She gets up from her bed, and heads out the door. As she walks towards Jacob's house, she feels like she is being watched. She stops and turns around. Nothing unusual...

Leah sighs, cracks her knuckles and lets out a loud sigh. She sees Jacob's bike parked outside his garage. She sighs again, ready for her weekly routine. She then sees the Volvo and frowns. "Leech, Mrs Leech and Mini Leech are here."

Leah knocks on Jacob's door. No answer, so she knocks again. Still no answer. "Jake, stop wasting my time!"

She peers inside his house, and sees no sign of any activity. "Wait... Mini Leech is only two years old... JACOB BLACK YOU'D BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"He's not there." Leah turns around, and sees Emily. "He's at the Ateara's. So is Sam, actually. Seems to be official tribe business."

"Uh, thanks Emily...what are you doing here?"

"I was with Sam, but I thought I saw a big spider around here." Emily shivers.

"You always hated those things." Leah chuckles. The bad blood between the two had long ago dissipated.

"So I heard you imprinted?" Emily beams her a smile.

"NO! THAT'S A LIE!" Leah looks furious now. "I most certainly did not imprint on some other girl! That is a horrendous rumor that besmirches my good name!"

Emily looks shocked at first, but quickly begins to smirk. "Gee Leah, no one said anything about another girl."

Leah's face reflects the horror she felt at that moment. She tries straightening herself out, but finds herself stuttering. "Who else knows?"

"The only thing people 'know' is that you imprinted. But if you keep yelling like that, pretty soon all of Washington will know too."

"Please keep this to yourself." Leah places a finger in front of her lips, pantomiming the 'shh' sound. "I don't want anyone thinking I got gay now. Because I didn't, OK?"

"Sure thing Leah..." Emily chuckles. "So, you gonna take up softball now?"

"Shut up." Leah sighs. "So, why's Sam over at Casa de Ateara?"

"I don't really..." Emily stops mid sentence. Her eyes bug out as she begins to tremble. She fearfully points behind Leah.

"What's wrong?" Leah turns around, and swears she sees something scurry away at the corner of her eye. "Huh?"

"DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT SPIDER? OH MY GOD!" Emily begins to panic.

"Spider? What spider?" Leah looks around the Black's house, finding no sign of any abnormally large spiders. There were some small ones, though. "Emily, you're panicking over nothing."

"No no no no no no no!" Emily begins to hyperventilate. "Leah it was HUGE!"

"Emily, the only spiders around here are the tiny ones you find anywhere." Leah sighs. "There's nothing around here..."

Meanwhile...

"Sam, Jacob, as Alphas of our tribe, each of you has a responsibility to not only your packs, but to the tribe as a whole." Quil Sr spoke with utmost seriousness. "We have been gifted yesterday with a Totem, and after much deliberation, we have chosen the proper method to return this kindness. Jacob, you and your pack are to find a special type of wood, Sacred Wood. From this wood we will carve out our own Totem, the Wolf."

"Why me?" Jacob looks around him. "I mean, Sam's pack is larger. Wouldn't his pack have greater chances of finding that wood?"

"We need Sam's pack for something else." Sue speaks up. She gestures towards Renesmee to step forward. "This morning, Edward, Bella and Renesmee Cullen had been walking through their part of the woods, and saw something unusual. Something that does not belong here."

Renesmee reluctantly touches Sam, showing him what she and her family saw.

"Wow, that is one big spider web." Sam gets up. "You're right, there's no species of spider in all the northern United States that could make something that size."

"Bella and I found it at around 7:12 AM." Edward steps forward. "Bella observed it for thirteen minutes, and she concluded that there is no species of spider in all America that could make something of that size."

"So...what could?" Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Every species Bella mentioned that COULD make something that big, she's stated to be a dangerous species of spider." Edward clears his throat. "Most of them poisonous."

"My pack and I will hunt down these spiders and kill them." Sam gets up. "They could be a danger to our forest."

"Sam, be careful. Most of these spiders can kill a man in one bite." Bella interjects. "It might be better if we, the Cullens, take down these spiders."

"No." Sam's voice is harsh. "This is our land. We will protect it."

"Well...I guess that decides it...so..." Jacob suddenly looks embarrassed. "Where's the sacred wood."

"In A-ka-lat." Quil Sr responds.

"OK...where's that...?" Jacob scratches his head in embarrassment. "I mean, which rock am I climbing?"

"James Island!" Billy loses his temper with his own son. "Don't you know your own lands, boy?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Jacob, embarrassed and ashamed, gets up and leaves. Bella and Renesmee follow after him.

"Hey...sorry about that." Bella pats Jacob on the shoulder.

"Never mind..." Jacob, still a bit upset, shakes her hand off. "Leave me alone...I got work to do..."

"Jacob..." Renesmee looks forlorn at Jacob. She looks at her mother with tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on Renesmee, let's go join your..." Bella suddenly stops when she notices something moving around the corner of her eye. "Did you see that?"

"Mother... We better get back inside before the weather improves." Renesmee suspiciously eyes the direction her mother was looking at. As Bella and her daughter head back to Edward, they fail to notice that someone was looking at them...

Jacob angrily walked towards his pack mates houses. He furiously knocks on Embry's door. He and Seth emerge. "You two! We're going to James Island! Bring an ax or a saw!"

"Hey Jake, why are you so mad?" Seth should have know better.

"Shut up! Get your sister!" Jacob angrily slams his fist onto the wall.

An hour later...

Leah was looking over James Island from La Push Beach. She sighs, and looks over at her pack mates struggling with getting the boat ready. She chuckles at Jacob especially, who in his anger found himself incapable of getting the motor to run.

"Calm down, Jake!" Leah sits down. "Getting angry never solved anything."

"Shut up!" Jacob gives up. "Just...leave me alone..."

Leah, Embry, Quil and Seth look at their Alpha, concerned about him. Leah gets up, and wordlessly comforts him as he buries his face in shame. She suddenly looks over at the harbor.

"Weird..." Leah looks at her pack mates. "You guys ever felt like you were being watched?"

Unbeknownst to Leah, something was watching the boat she was on very intently. As the boat leaves, Hannah emerges from the shadows. "She's so beautiful..."


	3. Chapter 3

The Eighth Word Wonder

Chapter 3:

"OK, how about this tree? It looks sacred enough." Jacob leads his pack towards a white wood tree. "Let's see, who'll help me cut it down?"

"Not it." All four members say in unison.

"What the hell guys?" Jacob stamps his foot. "I can't cut it by myself! Leah! Gimme a hand here!"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"I'm a girl."

"What the hell does that have to do with...anything?" Jacob throws the saw to the floor. "What the hell happened to Women's Suffrage?"

"Well, if I go around cutting that tree with you, the only thing I'll be experiencing will be Women's Suffering." Leah bursts out in laughter.

"Know what? That's fine." Jacob is fuming. He turns to Quil, Seth and Embry. "OK, one of you help me out here."

"I volunteer Embry for the job." Seth chuckles.

"I second that notion." Quil chuckles as well.

"You guys suck." Embry flips off Quil and Seth, but heads on over to Jacob. The two pick up the saw and begin sawing off the tree.

Quil and Seth walk around the area around James Island, while Leah looks at the lighthouse. As Embry and Jacob saw off the tree, the foghorn from the lighthouse blows.

"Holy shit, that's loud!" Leah jumps up from the rock she was sitting in. She sighs, and walks to where Jacob and Embry were working. "This tree sure is weird...something about it..."

"I know, right? That's why I chose it." Jacob pauses work for a second, and wipes his brow. "It's obviously sacred, you know?"

"Hey...aren't we supposed to say a quick prayer to the spirits or something?" Embry digs through his pockets, and takes out a notebook. "I mean, if this tree is sacred, it should be connected to the spirits. And if that's true, then we could get cursed if we cut it off before asking for the spirit's blessing."

"Shit..." Jacob takes Embry's notebook. "OK, says here we have to face to where the Sun sets...yada yada yada... and ask for the spirit of the tree to forgive us for killing his home."

"OK let's do this." Jacob sighs in exasperation. He walks over to the right side of the tree, and notices something written in the trunk. "Here lays Ephraim Black...uh oh..."

One hour, and another tree later...

"Jesus Christ man, you almost got us cursed!" Quil slaps Jacob upside the head.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?" Jacob directs his four companions to lift up the sawed off tree trunk. "I mean, how the hell was I to know my great grandpa was buried here?"

"Well, this IS where we buried our chiefs." Seth intervenes. "Actually, I'm kinda surprised you didn't know."

"Oh come on, I know THAT bit." Jacob looks away in shame. "At least this time we did it right..."

The pack carries the tree ever so slowly across the island. When Jacob reaches the other tree, he commands everyone to stop for a second. Jacob walks towards Ephraim's resting place, kneels down and bows his head.

"Forgive me. I am ignorant." Jacob prays in his native Quiluete. He gets up and walks back towards his pack.

"OK...if by any chance anyone asks why there are saw marks on Ephraim's tomb...tree...It was like that when we got here..." Jacob sighs, him and his pack carrying the tree back to the boat.

"Uh...Jake? Too big..." Embry scratches his head.

"We could cut the tree into bits...carry one half across, come back, and carry the other half!" Quil pats himself on the back for thinking such a clever idea.

"OK... let's do it." Jacob chuckles in an evil manner as he forces Quil and Seth to saw the tree in half. "OK, me and Leah will take the first half across, then I come back and get the other one. Quil, Seth, help me load it."

Quil and Seth load up the first half of the tree unto the boat. Jacob and Leah take the log onto the shore,

"Hey Leah? Am I...too ignorant of our culture...?" Jacob hangs his head in shame.

"Jake?"

"Never mind..."

"You OK?" Leah taps him on his shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry about me..." Jacob and Leah grab the tree trunk and put it in the pier. "Stay here and guard this thing, OK? It's sacred..."

"Sure thing." Leah waves goodbye as Jacob takes the boat back to James Island. She sighs, and sits down. Suddenly, she gets up. "I'm being watched..."

She surveys her surroundings. Nothing entirely unusual about the pier, save for the fact that it was less busy than usual. However, something about those barrels...

"OK, we're back." Jacob drops the second log right next to Leah. "You OK?"

"Jake...check behind those barrels..." Leah whispers to Jacob while she eyes them suspiciously. "And be subtle."

Jacob walks over to the barrels, abandoning all pretexts of subtlety. He checks behind the barrels... "Ah! You!"

Jacob bursts out laughing as Hannah looks at him with a frightened look on her face. "What's wrong? You lost?"

Jacob grabs Hannah (Who is frightened beyond belief.) by the arm. However, it is worth noting that he intends her no harm. "What's your name, miss? Don't worry, I won't bite."

"I'm Hannah..." She is still somewhat nervous. "Hannah Rootrunner...You're mister Black, right?"

"Nah, mister Black I my father. I'm Jacob." He offers her a smile. "Pleased to meet you. Now, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

Jacob drags Hannah towards Leah, who was blushing madly upon seeing her. Jacob chuckles at the sight of Leah looking bashful like that. "Hannah, this is Leah Clearwater. Leah, this is Hannah Rootrunner. How about you show her around town?"

"B-b-but what about the..."

"Well, as much as I might need the extra hands, you're a girl, and I am an enemy of Women's Suffering." Jacob chuckles at Leah's annoyed look.

"Why I ought to..." Leah stops her threats upon seeing Hannah's face. She gulps, and puts her fist down. "F-f-f-f-fine..."

Jacob chuckles as he watches Leah and Hannah walk away. "A match made in heaven, right guys?"

"THAT was Leah's imprint?" Seth is shocked.

"Damn!" Quil stamps his foot. "I was hoping she'd imprinted on some chick with bigger boobs..."

That comment earned Quil a shove into the water, courtesy of Seth.

"Hey Jake...you forgot to introduce us..." Embry interjects.

Meanwhile...

"This is a nice town." Hannah merrily skips through the pier, followed by a very nervous Leah.

"Uh...how old are you?" Leah tightens her fist, knowing she asked a dumb question. "I mean, you look too old to be skipping..."

"Oh, I'll be 16 on my birthday..." Hannah stops skipping.

"When's that?" Leah frowns upon seeing Hannah stop skipping. Something in her made her feel ashamed...

"Friday." Hannah turns towards Leah. "I'll be 16 on Friday."

"Huh...you look a little younger than that..." Leah bites her lip, unsure if she was being so mean. "What I mean is..."

"It's OK..." Hannah looks away, somewhat dejected.

"Hey, that's awesome, that you're turning 16." Leah tries to cheer Hannah up. "Got any cool plans?"

"No..." Hannah looks to the sky. "It will be night soon..."

"Yeah...the stars do look better in the country side..." Leah walks up to Hannah.

"How old are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm 24, why?"

"You look your age." Hannah sighs. "People often ask me if I'm 12 or 13..."

"Well..."

"You're lucky. I wish I was as developed as you." That comment made Leah blush like crazy. Hannah looks at her with sadness in her eyes. "I'm a stick..."

"Come on, you're pretty too..."

"No... look at me...No curves, hardly any boobs..." Hannah enviously looks at Leah. "You're so much prettier than I could ever be..."

"Oh come on, that's not true. You're way prettier than me when I was your age." Leah smiles. "I was so awkward and weird... no boys wanted to talk to me..."

"No way!" Hannah grabs Leah's hand. "I bet you were the most beautiful girl in all Forks back then!"

"No way. I was actually a stick, too tall for the guys to even notice. Not like my mom at all, or Emily." Leah sighs. "Those two...I always felt inferior to them..."

"But..." Hannah lets go of Leah's hand. "I'm sorry..."

"It's OK."

"You know...if it's worth anything, I think you're really, really beautiful." Hannah feels bashful saying that. Leah is flattered to hear her say that.

"Thanks. Know what? So are you. Take my word for it." Leah bops Hannah on the shoulder. Hannah laughs. Leah blushes. "Especially when you laugh. You ought to see yourself when you smile..."

Leah finds herself lost in Hannah's eyes. They stare at each others eyes for a few seconds...

"Hannah!" That was Ken's voice. "Come on. We're going back to the motel. Now."

"B-but Ken..." Hannah looks pleadingly at her brother, but he merely grabs her and drags her away. "Bye Leah..."

"Bye..." Leah is disappointed to see Hannah get dragged away like that. Suddenly, her instincts activate. "Hey you jerk, don't hurt her like that!"

Ken stops, looks at Leah and gives her a death glare. However, he also lets go of Hannah's hand. "Come on sis, we really need to go..."

That night, as she looks at her diary, the only thing Leah can write is one simple sentence...

_Hannah is a good girl..._


	4. Chapter 4

The Eighth World Wonder

Chapter 4:

Four pairs of eyes watch with suspicion as Edward and Bella guide the pack towards the web. It was a rather large web all right, over ten feet tall and eight feet in length.

"Huh..." Bella eyes the web.

"Something wrong?" Sam steps forward, his eyes on the web as well.

"This web sure is durable...spider webs usually disintegrate after a short while..." Bella takes out a pair of tweezers. She carefully takes out a piece of the web. "I know you guys don't see it, but there's something really odd about this web. The structure of the strings that make it is, well, different. Not at all natural..."

"You can see this with your vampire eyes?" Paul does not notice eight eyes going wide in shock.

"Sure can. I know on the outside it looks like a regular old web, albeit giant sized, but looking at it this closely..." Bella puts the piece of web into a test tube she has. "I need to take this to Carlisle so we can look it up."

"Something really weird about it..." Collin reaches his finger to touch the web. "OUCH!"

"What?" Sam rushes to the young cub's side. "What happened?"

"Ow, that stings!" Collin shakes his finger, trying to ease the pain. "Guys, don't touch it!"

Sam looks at the web, tightens his fists, then picks up a log which he throws at the web. "My god...this web actually CAUGHT the log..."

"There's no way this web is natural..." Bella bites her lip.

"So...what do you think we're dealing with here?" Edward picks up a stone and throws it at the web, which also catches it with ease.

"I...don't really know..." Bella fails to notice an eight legged creature scurrying away from the group...

Later that day...

"So, we bring this wood to dad and the council..." Jacob and Seth carried one of the two logs they had managed to cut. "And they will build the totem..."

"Why are you telling us this?" Embry slowly puts the log to the ground and then wipes the sweat off his brow. "What are ya, an exposition fairy?"

"Jesus... I was just reminding myself what we needed to do..." Jacob sighs. "Don't got to be a jerk about it."

"Well, whatever. I'm just tired, is all." Embry sits on the log.

"Is that really a good idea? I mean this is sacred wood..." Quil sits on the ground. "What if sitting on it brings us some bad juju?"

"Juju? The hell's juju?" Jacob sits on the ground as well.

"You know, like voodoo or something..."

"I doubt that's how voodoo works. Dude, don't make shit up." Jacob digs into his pockets. "Ugh, I forgot to bring my jerky."

"Dude, you shouldn't eat so much jerky. It can make you constipated." Embry yawns. "We should have brought a car."

"I know dude, not our brightest moment coming here without a car." Seth stretches his legs.

"Hey guys. Think Leah and that chick are making out right now?' Embry has a lecherous grin on his face.

"I betcha she is. We ought to peek at her and her date." Quil chuckles.

"Guys, that's my sister!" Seth is pissed.

"Yeah. And your sister's a hot lesbian." Quil breaks into laughter.

"Sorry Seth, but she kinda is." Jacob chuckles.

"Hey guys, you know what? The other day, I was at Forks, and I met this super hot chick." Embry's mouth waters. "Dudes, you should have seen her. Boobs up to here!"

"Aw dude, that is awesome!" Quil gives Embry a high five. "Catch a name and digits?"

"Hells yeah! Her name was Jessica Stanley!" Suddenly, Embry frowns. "Dude! I forgot to ask for her number!"

"Too bad for you, but maybe good for her!" Seth chuckles. "She'd do better than to date a pervert like you!"

"You say pervert like it's a bad thing!" Embry laughs out loud. "Come on, we're all dudes here! Nothing wrong with a little dude talk!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Seth gets a lecherous grin. "So..."

"Jacob! JAAAACOOOOB!" A tiny voice echoes through the horizon as a small person races towards the four boys. Recognizing the voice, Jacob gets up, ready to be...

"I found you!" Renesmee tackles Jacob, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Nessie! Up you go!" Jacob tosses Renesmee into the air, where she does a back flip. Falling belly down, she is gracefully caught by her imprinter. "How are ya, honey?"

"Jacob! I was looking for you all day!" Renesmee hugs Jacob tightly. Their relationship is far from sexual, and instead resembles that of uncle-niece, though Renesmee does dream of the day she and Jacob marry. Of course, Jacob sees Renesmee as nothing more than a niece, and does not even think about their possible future together. "Me and mommy saw a giant spiderweb, and it stung Collin!"'

"Huh?" The light mood from earlier is gone. Jacob puts Renesmee on the ground. "Is he OK?"

"Yeah, it was weird..." Renesmee touches Jacob's cheek, showing him the scene from earlier in the afternoon. "But he's OK. So don't worry."

"Can we see?" Quil, Seth and Embry allow Renesmee to touch them, so they could also see what had happened. "Well...if he is OK...but it's so weird. Why would a spiderweb be able to do that?"

"Probably was electric." Embry scratches his chin in thought.

"Or poisonous, like a jellyfish." Quil lays deep in thought. "Is that web still there?"

"It disappeared when we came back for it..." Renesmee sighs, then notices the logs. "Can I help? Please? Pretty please?"

"Well...are your parents around?" Jacob gets an idea. "If they brought their car..."

Meanwhile...

"So, what did you two talk about?" Ken was holding Hannah's hand as they walked back to their motel room.

"Boobs and curves."

"Uh..." Ken suddenly wanted to talk about something else entirely. "So..."

"Yup, she's the one." Hannah beams a smile. "I like her, too. I'm lucky!"

"Nuh uh. No way. Not until I approve of her." Kenneth clears his throat. "Nope. No more dates until I give the OK..."

"Oh poo..." Hannah gives Ken a look. "You never let me have any fun."

"Well, that's because I don't want you getting hurt.." Ken speaks in a near whisper.

"Whatever. You're just mad because you haven't done it too yet." Hannah chuckles. "Of course, I wouldn't be surprised that if you did..."

Ken had immediately covered Hannah's mouth and rushed to hide himself and his sister behind some bushes. Edward's Volvo ran past the two...

Inside the Volvo...

"Huh?" Edward glances to the side of the road.

"Something wrong?" Bella looks at her husband.

"No, never mind..."

"So anyway, Leah didn't come with us because she has a date!" Jacob snickers. "A hot date, if I do say so myself."

"Oh really? That's good. Maybe now she will relax." Bella smiles at Jacob. "What's his name?"

"HER name is Hannah Rootrunner, and she is Leah's imprintee."

"Huh? Hannah? What an odd name for a boy..." Edward did NOT get it. What a doofus.

"Uh, Edward, my love? Jacob's made it clear that Hannah's a GIRL?" Bella has more sense than Edward. What is this world coming to?

"But...How can two girls date each other? I mean, it doesn't make much sense at all..." Edward just shakes his head.

"It's called Homosexuality, honey."

"So, Leah's into girls?" Renesmee pops her head into the conversation.

"This is awful. I mean, I never knew Leah was mentally ill..." I am just as surprised at hearing Edward say that as Bella is.

"Whoa, Edward, we learned something new about you just now." Jacob chuckles nervously.

"What are you people talking about...?" Edward sighs. "Start making some sense..."

Edward reads everyone's minds. He is somewhat offended and hurt at how low everyone's opinions of him where at that moment.


End file.
